vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasus (Miraculous Ladybug)
|-|Pegasus= |-|Max Kanté= |-|Gamer = - Gamer= - Mech = }} Summary Max Kanté is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Startrain", in order to save his mom who was akumatized into the titular villain and his friends, Max receives the Horse Miraculous. When the Miraculous is inhabited by Kaalki, he becomes Pegasus. In "Gamer", when he loses his place in the school video game tournament because of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Gamer, a supervillain who controls a huge fighting robot. In "Gamer 2.0", after being turned down by everybody to play his new video game, Max is once again akumatized into Gamer and becomes Gamer 2.0, a supervillain with the power to trap people in his game and use their powers for the gameplay. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A | Unknown physically, at least 8-A with his Mechs | At least 8-A, likely far higher. Unknown, at least 7-C to 7-A, likely far higher with Cataclysm. 5-B via Environmental Destruction Name: Max Kante (Civilian), Pegasus (Superhero Alter ego), Gamer (Akumatized Villain-self) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: 13-15 years Classification: Human, Superhero, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Max = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Hacking (with Markov) |-|Pegasus = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Horseshoe Wielder, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Portal Creation, BFR (Teleported Snake Noir near the sun), Surface Scaling, Transformation, Resistance to extreme temperatures and Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) |-|Gamer = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 2, 3, 4 and 8 to his mech. Type 6 by himself), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, possibly Mid-High to his mech. Can reattach his head and body parts back together after being scattered to pieces. Was able to recreate his mech after it was obliterated by Cat Noir’s Cataclysm and it’s able to do so as long as he keeps his glasses), Resurrection, Natural Weaponry (His mech can fire missiles from its shoulders), Vehicular Mastery, Flight (Able to seemingly keep suspended in air. Can mobilize its parts through the air), Energy Manipulation, Transmutation, Absorption, Empowerment (Able to convert people and objects into energy that he can absorb and use to increase his powers), Forcefield Creation, Data Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Creation (Able to create large objects as well as other mechs), Weapon Creation (Created a massive steel pyramid to use as a drill), Body Control (Able to split himself into pieces at will and built himself back), Elasticity, Large Size (Type 1); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Gamers that would remain immobile until Max gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Gamer 2.0 = All previous abilities enhanced, Summoning (Able to transport every person who was Akumatized into his arena, also being capable of bringing their Akumatized-selfs), Shapeshifting (Able to transform into every Akumatized Villain in his arena), Power Mimicry (Able to use all the powers of the Akumatized villains that he summoned), Flight (Able to transform into multiple Akumas with this ability), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Type 2 and 3 as Style Queen, who’s able to survive after being crushed to dust and reform back), Energy Manipulation (As Lady WiFi, he’s able to fire blast of energy though smartphones. As Copycat, he can charge his hand with destructive power. As Style Queen, he’s able to fire energy blasts from his scepter), Bubble Manipulation (As the Bubbler), Plant Manipulation (As Weredad, he’s able to create and control large vines), Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (As Stormy Weather, he’s able to control all the forces of nature), Metal Manipulation (As Evillustrator, he can draw out metallic objects), Explosion Manipulation (As Bubbler, he’s able to create explosive bubbles), Pigeon Manipulation (As Mr. Pigeon, he’s able to control Pigeons), Mind Manipulation (As Despair Bear, he’s able to take control over those who he gets attached to. As Princess Fragrance, he’s able to control everyone who smells his perfume. As Pharaoh, he's able to turn people into his loyal mummies. As Darkblade, he’s able to turn people in his soldiers and even the entire population of Paris by replacing its flag with his. As Puppeteer, he’s able to control anyone as long as he possesses their dolls. As Kung Food, he’s able to control those who eat his food), Willpower Manipulation (As Reverser, he’s able to turn the brave into coward), Sand Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (As Sandboy, he’s able to release a sand capable of bringing peoples nightmares to reality. As Reverser, he was able to make Cat Noir afraid of even walking upstairs), Empathic Manipulation (As Dark Cupid, he’s able to turn love into hate. As Zombizou, he’s able to turn those smooched by his projectiles into mindless lovesick zombies that want nothing but “spread the love”), Morality Manipulation (As Dark Cupid, he’s able to turn people against his allies, making them even willingly to accept being Akumatized. As Reverser, he’s able to reverse the sense of justice of his target), Technological Manipulation (As Robostus, he’s able to control all types of electronic devices), Pseudo-Disease Manipulation (As Zombizou, he’s able to spread smooches that turn those who are affected into lovesick zombies that can transmit the effect into others with kisses), Fragrance Manipulation (As Princess Fragrance, he’s able to make people smell like rotten fish as well as control everyone who gets to smell his perfume), Vibration Manipulation (As The Pharaoh, he’s able to create powerful shockwaves by clapping his hands using the power of Sekhmet), Life Manipulation (As Pharaoh, he’s able to exchange a life for another. As Puppeteer, he can animate wax statues. As Robostus, he can animate technology devices), Time Manipulation (As Lady WiFi, he’s able pause out people. As the Pharaoh, he can trap people in time bubbles that make them look slow from the outside), Light Manipulation (As Evillustrator, he can draw out light sources), Sound Manipulation (As Evillustrator, he can draw out sounds), Matter Manipulation (As Style Queen, he’s able to turn people into golden statues and glitter dust, as well as turn them back to back to normal), Thread Manipulation (As Anansi, he’s able to create spiderwebs. As the Mime, he’s able to create invisible ropes), Paper Manipulation (As Reverser, he’s able to create paper projectiles), Adhesive Manipulation (As Horrificator, he’s able to create a glue like liquid that can kept things right in place. As Anansi, he’s able to create large web constructs that allow him to catch his foes or stop things from moving), Organic Manipulation (As Kung Food, he’s able to create and manipule food based weapons), Smoke Manipulation via Smoke bombs (As Dark Owl), Pocket Reality Manipulation (As Pixelator, he’s able to create, trap and choose who to let out of his pocket dimension), Portal Creation, Teleportation (As Prime Queen, he’s able to teleport through every type of screen. As Lady WiFi he’s able to teleport through Wi-Fi signals), Telekinesis (As The Pharaoh, he’s able to telekinetically move objects), Transmutation (As Glaciator, he’s able to turn people into ice cream. As Reflekta, he’s able to turn people into copies of her), Petrification (As Frightningale, he’s able to turn into magenta statues those who are unable to keep singing, dancing or rhyming after being touched by his whip. As Style Queen, he’s able to turn his target into golden statues. As Befana, he can turn people into coal statues), Deconstruction (As Style Queen, he can turn himself and others into Golden dust. As Copycat, he’s able to use Cataclysm), Corrosion Inducement (As Copycat), Power Nullification (As Reflekta, he’s able to nullify one’s powers by turning them into a copy of Reflekta), Power Bestowal (As Puppeteer, he’s able to return their powers to past Akumatized Villains and wax figures that resemble their figure. As Befana, he’s able to turn people into angels. Also gave Ladybug the ability to use Copycat’s Cataclysm, Volpina’s Mirage, Troublemaker’s Intangibility and Sandboy’s flight), Power Modification (As Reverser, he’s able to reverse the powers of his adversaries), Vital Energy Absorption (As Timebreaker, he’s able to absorb the vital energy of those who he touches), Invisibility, Stealth Mastery (As Vanisher), Intangibility (As Troublemaker, he’s able to render himself intangible. As Santa Claws, he’s able to phase through walls. As Sandboy, his sand is able to phase through solid objects), Body Puppetry (As Rogercop, he’s able to create handcuffs that force people to do what he asks them. As Puppeteer, he can make voodoo with one’s doll), Possession (As Puppeteer, he’s able to control and speak through persons as long as he posses their dolls), Creation (As the Evillustrator, he’s able to create everything that he draws in his pad. As the Mime, he’s able to pantomime every object that he wants into existence), Illusion Creation (As Volpina, he’s able to create all types of illusions), Weapon Creation, Weapon Mastery, Natural Weaponry (As Riposte), Existence Erasure (As Timebreaker, he can erase from existence those who he touches. As Evillustrator, he’s able to erase everything that he erases from his pad), Time Travel (As Timebreaker), Dimensional Storage, BFR (As Pixelator, he’s able to trap people in his dimension. As Desperada, he’s able to store people on stickers by touching them with his weapon or shooting a blast at them), Sealing (As Bubbler, he’s able to trap people inside of his bubbles. As Lady WiFi, he’s able to lock people in place. As Desperada, he’s able to trap people on stickers), Subjective Reality (As Sandboy), Enhanced Senses (As Copycat, he has night vision and enhanced hearing), Duplication (As Sapotis, he’s able to multiply as long as he can eat. As Volpina, he’s able to create illusory clones), Hacking (As Robostus, he’s able to hack into security systems, putting them against their users), Magic (As Pharaoh, he’s able to use ancient Egyptian magic. As Antibug, he’s able to create magical objects), Size Augmentation, Empowerment (As Stoneheart, he’s able to grow larger and stronger from each hit he receives. As Horrificator, he can grow larger and stronger as much as people show fear to him. As Timebreaker, he’s able to get exponentially stronger from each time he absorbs someone’s vital energy), Large Size (Type 1. As Gigantitan, Gorizilla, Glaciator, Horrificator and Stoneheart), Small Size (Type 0 up to 1. As Despair Bear, Sandboy, Sapotis and Puppeteer), Statistics Amplification (As The Pharaoh, he can increase his strength using the power of Sekhmet. As Bakerix, he can increase his strength by drinking his elixir), Statistics Reduction (As Reverser, he was able to turn Ladybug’s competence into clumsiness), Fusionism (As Robostus, he’s able to create battle adept mechs by fusing vehicles together), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1 as Style Queen. Type 2 as Robustus), Glyph Creation (As the Bubbler, he can create bubbles which he can use to stand in midair. As Lady WiFi, he’s able to create a floating fast forward pad that he can ride. As Reverser, he’s able to ride over a paper plane. As Sandboy, he’s able to ride over a pillow-like platform), Danmaku (As Bubbler, he’s able to fire a large number of bubbles with a single swing. As Zombizou, he’s able to fire several smooches at once. As Dark Owl, he’s able to overwhelm his foes with a sheer amount of boomerangs), Homing Attack (As Dark Owl, his boomerangs can track up his target. As Bubbler, he’s able to control bubbles across entire cities and selectively choose his targets), Body Control, Surface Scaling, likely far more (It’s unknown wherever he brought into his game more Akumas than the ones he used to play against Ladybug and Cat Noir) Attack Potency: Wall level (Shouldn’t be significantly weaker than Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Shouldn’t be weaker than his first Akumatized-self. Roughly comparable to Ladybug and Cat Noir) | Unknown physically, at least Multi-City Block level with his mechs (Fought Ladybug and Cat Noir a year after they fought Stoneheart. Created, rotated and destroyed a large steel Pyramid larger than his mech upon his clash with Ladybug and Cat Noir’s mech) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Far stronger than before. Created a Pyramid that dwarfed several buildings. Able to turn into and use the powers of pasts Akumas). Unknown, at least Town level+ to Mountain level with Cataclysm (Able to use Copycat’s Cataclysm, which should be comparable to Cat Noir’s). Planet level+ via Environmental Destruction (Stormy Weather's able to move the earth to move away from the Sun). Can Ignore durability in many ways Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Able to keep up with the likes of Ladybug and Cat Noir), Massively FTL+ attack speed with Voyage (His portal was able to outspeed Startrain) | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Should be comparable to The Mime. Able to keep up with Season 1 Ladybug, who could react to lightning) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Comparable to Carapace) | Unknown physically, Class G with his mechs (Held a large steel pyramid over his head. Able to easily toss a mech comparable to his) | Unknown, up to at least Class Z (As Stormy Weather, he’s able to move the earth out of its orbit by using a volcano) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | Unknown physically, at least Multi-City Block Class with his mechs | Unknown, at least Multi-City Block Class via Shapeshifting Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level | Unknown physically, at least Multi-City Block level with his mechs. Regeneration, Body Control, Immortality and Akuma reproduction make him extremely hard to put down | At least Multi-City Block level. Akuma reproduction makes him extremely hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, higher with his Horseshoe. At least Galactic with portals (Created a portal to bring Startrain back to Earth), likely Universal (Is stated that it can create portals to every location) | Tens of meters (Via sheer size), higher with energy blasts | At least hundreds of meters, higher depending on the Akuma that he’s transforming into Standard Equipment: Markov (He always carries his robot with him in both base and superhero form) | The Horse Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Teleportation), which allows him to transform into Pegasus, a horse-themed superhero. His Horseshoe | His Akumatized glasses (Also able to create mechs) | Varies depending on the Akuma that he’s shapeshifting into Intelligence: Gifted (Excels at knowing facts, statistics and calculations. He was also able to create his own functional robot with an Artificial Intelligence able to perfectly feel emotions as well as an Anti-Virus flash drive. As Gamer, he was able to anticipate all of Ladybug’s and Cat Noir’s attacks during their mechs’ fight) Weaknesses: Once using his Voyage, he only has 5 minutes before he detransforms. Powers will be lost if his glasses are taken | Seems to be rather arrogant. If his glasses are destroyed, he will lose his powers. If his Akuma is purified after being defeated he won’t be able to duplicate | Same as before. Varies depending on the Akuma he’s shapeshifting into Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Pegasus= PegasusVoyage.gif|Pegasus activates his Voyage StartrainVoyage.gif|Pegasus returns Startrain to earth SnakeNoirVoyage.gif|Pegasus sends Snake Noir to the sun Voyage: Pegasus opens a portal, through which, one can travel through and exit at any location he desires, even at galactic distances. Pegasus is also able to use this ability offensively, being capable of drop a portal underneath his adversaries’ feet to transport them to a different location. In combination with Pegasus‘ innate ability to calculate and aim at the right spot, it turns into a dangerous ability to deal with. Although Voyage is handy to use, Pegasus must use it wisely, as he can only use it once before reverting back into his civilian form five minutes after using it. |-|Gamer = GamerTransmutatiom.gif|Gamer absorbs several civilians GamerBlock.gif|Gamer counters Ladybug and Cat Noir’s attacks GamerReasemble.gif|Gamer disablements out of Ladybug and Cat Noir’s grip As soon as he transforms into Gamer, he gets a giant fighting robot designed after MX-01 from Ultimate Mecha Strike III. He starts off with the robot's Level 1 form, a simple floating black pyramid with a green eye, but by shooting at the population and cars, he turns them into experience points that make him level up. Level 2 adds two tall tentacle-like legs. Level 3 makes the robot more human-like and gives it the power to perform some special moves, such as firing electricity and missiles, creating a force field and spinning to make a drill. Level 4 is the final level, but its form is unknown. With his glasses, Gamer is able to save his last level and respawn in case his robot is destroyed. GamerRespawn.gif|Gamer’s Respawn GamerMissiles.gif|Gamer’s Gamer Missile GamerDrill.gif|Gamer’s Gamer-Drill GamerLaser.gif|Gamer’s Laser Wall GamerFire.gif|Gamer’s Gamer Fire * Respawn: Makes his robot reappear in case of destroyed * Gamer Missiles: Fires missiles from its shoulders * Gamer-Drill: Creates a giant steel pyramid and uses it as a drill to attack its foe * Laser Wall: Raises an energy shield to stop attacks on their tracks * Gamer Fire: Fires an energy sphere in front of its foe to appear behind it and push it into it, shocking it out * Gamer Crusher: Charges at its target while spinning In "Gamer 2.0", Gamer's powers allow him to summon many of the previously akumatized villains so that Ladybug, Cat Noir and himself may use them as avatars to fight. Gamer is also able to take the form of any of the akumatized villains and access their powers and abilities. Key: Max Kanté | Pegasus | Gamer | Gamer 2.0 Note: Gamer 2.0 has listed all of the powers of the akumatized villains shown in “Gamer 2.0” as he claimed to be capable of using them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Data Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Bubble Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magma Users Category:Earth Users Category:Element Users Category:Heat Users Category:Weather Users Category:Metal Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Animal Kaiser Category:Sand Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Disease Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Matter Users Category:Thread Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Organic Users Category:Paper Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Illusionists Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hackers Category:Magic Users Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Glyph Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5